wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Theo Raeken
'''Theo Raeken' is a supporting character on Teen Wolf ''who made his first appearance in Season 5A. He was the first Chimera created by the Dread Doctors who managed to successfully complete his transformation without rejection, though he was not considered a true success. He went to school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, in the fourth grade, before his family left Beacon Hills following the death of Theo's sister. Theo returned to Beacon Hills and claimed that he wanted to join the Scott's pack pretending to be a recently-bitten Beta whose Alpha had died before his first full moon, when, in reality, he wanted Scott's pack for himself, choosing to get close to them to manipulate them into turning against Scott. When his plan failed, Theo killed Scott himself and moved onto his Plan B, which involved resurrecting four of the "failed" Chimeras before informing them that they were now his pack, and he was their Alpha (despite the fact that he was neither an Alpha nor a real Werewolf). He continued his quest for more power with the help of his pack, only this time, he focused his sights on stealing the powers and lycanthropy of the Beast of Gevaudan, who had recently been resurrected by the Dread Doctors. To do this, he pursued several different leads that he thought could help him achieve his goal, including obtaining Belasko's talons, capturing Deucalion, and attempting to capture Lydia Martin, knowing that her Banshee connection with Jordan Parrish, the Hellhound prophesied to battle the Beast, would lure both Parrish and the Beast to him. He even killed two of his "Betas," Tracy Stewart and Josh Diaz, in order to steal their powers of Kanima venom production and electromagnetokinesis, respectively. However, Theo's plans once again failed when the Beast proved immune to his venom. When he tried to retaliate against the McCall Pack for thwarting his plans with Deucalion's help, Kira Yukimura, with the help of the Skinwalkers, summoned Theo's deceased sister to drag Theo through a sinkhole and trap him underground. Theo's status remains unknown at this time, but it can be assumed that he is still imprisoned beneath the underground tunnels of Beacon Hills. Theo is a member of the '''Raeken Family' and was the self-declared "Alpha" of the Chimera Pack. Early Life Theo was a classmate of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski up until the fourth grade, when his younger sister died and his family subsequently left Beacon Hills. ( ) The official story was that Theo's sister died of exposure when Theo was ten years old after she got lost in the woods, broke her leg, and fell into the freezing-cold lake, but in reality, Theo purposely allowed her to die so that way the Dread Doctors could harvest her heart and give it to Theo via a transplant, making him a genetic chimera. ( ) Once he had two sets of DNA, the Doctors were then able to make him a pseudo-supernatural Chimera as part of their plan to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan. Though the Dread Doctors declared him a failure in that respect, they did learn a lot from his transformation into a part-Werewolf, part-Werecoyote Chimera, and they allowed him to survive and help them in their mission to create a truly successful host for the resurrected spirit of Sebastien Valet. ( ) At some point in the summer of 2012, Theo heard word that there was a powerful and unique pack in Beacon Hills led by his former classmate, the True Alpha Scott McCall. ( ) Wanting to be a real Werewolf and an Alpha to have this powerful pack at his disposal, he made a deal with the Dread Doctors-- if Theo helped distract Scott and his pack to prevent them from interfering with their plans to bring back the Beast, then they would help him take over Scott's pack. ( ) Afterward, he left for Beacon Hills to set his plan into motion. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= Personality Theo is an intelligent and charming young man who has demonstrated an exceptional ability to use his cunning to manipulate others around him, as evidenced by the fact that he was able to convince everyone in the McCall Pack, as well as their allies such as Sheriff Stilinski, that he was a kind, compassionate person who simply wanted entry into the pack. Despite his compassionate and caring persona, he has shown himself to be ruthless in his pursuit of power, much like Peter Hale, and is willing to sacrifice anyone's life if he believes it will help him achieve his goals. Despite this personality trait, Theo has shown an uncharacteristic level of care and concern toward Malia Tate, who is a werecoyote like him and who he seems to genuinely like, though that has not stopped him from hurting her physically and emotionally in order to get what he wants; regardless, he has demonstrated that Malia is the only person who can cause him to feel the slightest bit of regret or guilt for his actions. Theo's main drive in life is his desire to become a true werewolf and an Alpha, which he believes will make him immensely powerful, especially if he acquires the members of the McCall Pack, who are also exceptionally powerful individually as well. To achieve this goal, he has shown that he is capable of making elaborate plans to manipulate those around him, putting wedges between Scott and his packmates to drive them apart in hopes that, once Theo stole Scott's powers and became an Alpha werewolf himself, they would be willing to accept him as their new Alpha. This plan also revealed that he is extremely good at reading people, and knows exactly what to do or say to manipulate them into reacting how he wants, whether it's proving himself to be trusted by saving the lives of the McCall Pack, making Stiles Stilinski feel better about killing Donovan Donati so he's more willing to accept his darker nature, or turning Liam against Scott by pointing out that taking his Alpha powers would allow him to save girlfriend Hayden, among many other examples. However, though Theo made it clear that he wanted all of the members of the McCall Pack to be his subordinates, he was perfectly willing to sacrifice many of them if it meant getting the others. For example, Theo wanted Liam in his pack due to his immense strength and anger issues, but was ultimately willing to kill Liam in the case that Liam was able to successfully kill Scott, since Liam, as the only Beta Scott had bitten and turned at that point, was the only person who could take the Alpha powers Theo wanted from him. In the same vein, Theo also wanted Lydia in his pack, as he knew her Banshee powers would be a valuable asset in predicting any threats against him, but when it became clear that he would be unable to turn Lydia against Scott, he believed he had no choice but to take Lydia out of the equation entirely by instead using her to find the location of the Nemeton by reading her memories; the fact that he referred to Lydia's resulting catatonia as "collateral damage" demonstrates just how much he bases his value of other people on how much they can or cannot help him get what he wants. Theo has demonstrated traits of a sociopath from a young age, as evidenced by flashbacks to when he was ten years old, when he watched his sister plead for his help before her death by hypothermia and did nothing to aid her, as he wanted her heart so the Dread Doctors could turn him into a Chimera. This was also proven by Theo's impulsive behavior; though he was able to trick the McCall Pack into thinking that he was good and genuinely wanted to help them in order to get close enough to Scott and the others to steal Scott's powers, he was so upset when his plans failed that he impulsively killed Scott himself despite knowing that doing so would ruin his chances of becoming an Alpha the way that he intended. Though he seems to have no issue with causing others pain, he has also demonstrated a slightly masochistic enjoyment in others causing him pain as well, much like Ethan and Aiden, as he intentionally encouraged both Stiles and Malia to beat him up and was pleased when Malia broke his arm in a fight, though this was likely due in part to Theo wanting the two to embrace their darker inner nature by engaging in violence regardless of their target. He has also shown behavioral similarities to Peter Hale and the Nogitsune in terms of his long-term plans and manipulation of others using their weaknesses against them. This will apparently become even more evident in Season 6, when the newest supernatural threat against Beacon Hills will force the members of the McCall Pack to seek out both Peter and Theo's assistance in dealing with it. As far as Theo's similarity to the Nogitsune, Theo shares the personality traits of a trickster, which is fitting, since in mythology and folklore, coyotes are considered to be tricksters, just like foxes and ravens. In addition to these personality and behavioral traits, Theo has also shown that he is a foil to Scott McCall; where Scott brings out the best in everyone around him due to his belief that everyone has some good in them, Theo wants everyone around him to be as dark as he is, and gains enjoyment in bringing out the worst in those around him, as evidenced by his attempts to tempt Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate into embracing their inner dark side to be more like him. Likewise, while Scott gains the loyalty of his packmates and allies by treating them as equals and going out of his way to care for, protect, and defend them, Theo treats his packmates and allies, such as Deucalion, as pawns to be used as he sees fit to gain the power he craved. Theo's inability to pass up an opportunity to stab his allies in the back in exchange for power or other benefits ultimately became his downfall, as the fact that he did nothing to earn their loyalty led all of his allies who weren't killed by Theo himself to switch sides in the final battle. Physical Appearance Theo is a very attractive young man who has tanned white skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He is on the shorter end of average height with a lean, athletic build; in fact, Malia Tate once stated that Theo had a "perfect body," and Theo seems to agree with this sentiment, since he has no problem stripping nude in front of others and claims he has nothing to hide. Theo is usually seen wearing trendy clothes, such as designer slim-fit jeans, solid-colored v-neck tshirts, and hoodies, vests, or jackets in neutral colors. Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Theo has gained the common powers of a Beta-level Werewolf and Werecoyote. Though he has been shown to be the strongest of the Chimeras, he was still inferior in strength to true werecreatures, as evidenced by Theo's comments that Chimeras are like "cheap knockoffs" in comparison to real shapeshifters. After learning how to take the powers of others from Deucalion, Theo gained additional abilities that he obtained through killing his packmates Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart and stealing their powers. *'Super Strength': As a Chimera, Theo possesses superhuman strength that allows him to break through various locks and chains, punch through brick walls, and throw grown men across the room with ease. The upper limits of Theo's super strength are unknown, but he was shown to be able to flip over Stiles' Jeep, which had been overturned by Jordan Parrish, indicating that he has a considerable level of strength. However, he was unable to overpower the Beta Werecoyote Malia Tate when she was pinning his arms, indicating his strength level is inferior to even Beta-level Werewolves and Werecoyotes. It is unknown if stealing Josh and Tracy's powers increased Theo's super-strength to any significant degree. *'Super Speed': As a Chimera, Theo can run much faster than even the most athletic human, though Theo rarely utilized this ability, and it is likely that he cannot run as fast as real supernatural creatures. However, when he was being followed by Stiles and Liam, he somehow managed to get ahead of them without even being noticed, though Liam wasn't utilizing his Werewolf powers at the time due to being with the human Stiles. It is unknown if stealing Josh and Tracy's powers increased Theo's super-speed to any significant degree. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Chimera, Theo possesses superhuman agility, allowing him to easily dodge attacks, perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and avoid projectiles such as arrows and bullets. This ability comes in handy during battles, giving Theo the ability to perform spinning kicks and flips to give even more force to his strikes. This power also extends to his reflexes as well, allowing him to process information at a much faster pace and catch arrows in mid-air before they can hit him. *'Super Durability': As a Chimera, Theo is much more resistant to blunt-force trauma than humans, allowing him to survive falls and other high-powered impacts such as being thrown through walls with few to no injuries. *'Super Senses': As a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, Theo has incredibly heightened senses of smell, sight, and hearing. With these powers, Theo is able to track beings by scent and identify their identity and emotional state using chemosignals; see perfectly in the dark and across long distances, as well as perceive supernatural phenomena such as Kitsune auras and, he can hear whispered conversations from many meters away, which also allows him to hear oncoming threats before they can approach him. Theo has demonstrated that he is an especially skilled tracker of scents, as evidenced by his ability to find Lydia in Eichen House even despite the smell of chemicals and feces in the underground tunnels, putting his tracking abilities on par with Peter and Derek Hale. *'Accelerated Healing': As a Chimera, Theo has the ability to heal from mild to moderate injuries within minutes, and more serious injuries within hours. This ability is especially powerful for a Chimera, as Theo was able to heal from a broken neck within an hour, whereas fellow Chimera Hayden Romero was unable to heal less serious injuries. He was extremely confident in his healing ability as well, as he often encouraged Stiles and Malia to fight him and assured Braeden that she would be unable to kill him with a shotgun. Along with this ability to heal, Theo has an immunity to all human illnesses and conditions, and cannot be intoxicated by drugs or alcohol due to the fact that his body heals the damage too quickly. **'Longevity': As a result of Theo's accelerated healing ability, it is likely that he, like other supernaturals with this power, will have a greatly extended lifespan due to how quickly his body regenerates and replaces aging cells. *'Shapeshifting': As a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, Theo possesses the ability to partially-shift into the form of a werecoyote/werewolf by transforming his body. In this form, Theo's brow is ridged, he grows sideburns, his eyes glow gold, and his teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws. Theo can selectively transform specific features, such as making his eyes glow to identity himself as supernatural and enhance his eyesight, or extending only his claws or his fangs when he needs to cut or bite something. **'Advanced Shapeshifting': Theo has a unique power of shapeshifting due to the combination of his Werewolf and Werecoyote nature-- since Werecoyotes can full-shift, and he is part-Werewolf, he is able to fully shift into a true wolf as a result of this combination. This was demonstrated when he full-shifted into a dark-brown wolf with white eyes and chased after Liam and Mason at the high school, and again when he approached Malia in her old coyote den. This power is especially unique, as the only true Werewolves who have the ability to full-shift are Evolved Werewolves from the Hale Family, such as Talia Hale, Laura Hale, and Derek Hale, as well as the Werecoyote, Malia Tate. Interestingly enough, Theo's full-wolf form looks extremely similar to Derek's full-wolf form. *'Electromagnetokinesis': After killing Josh and stealing his powers, Theo acquired the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity and electromagnetic forces, though he was only seen using the aspect that allowed him to use it as an offensive weapon. He first demonstrated this ability when he grabbed onto a circuit box and siphoned its electricity before channeling it into a large bolt of electricity that shocked and incapacitated Deucalion. He also used this power to attack Kira Yukimura, though, as a Thunder Kitsune, the electricity had no effect on her, and she was able to absorb it just like he does. In order to create electricity and shoot it in bolts of lightning, Theo seems to need to absorb it from a power source first, and because of this, he has the ability to sense sources of electricity just as Josh did. He was also immune to electromagnetic energy, as he was able to successfully wear the Dread Doctor Mask in order to use it to see the true identity of the Beast of Gevaudan without being killed by its power. *'Kanima Venom Production': Due to killing Tracy and stealing her powers, Theo possessed the same Kanima characteristics that Tracy had, though he only utilized the power to produce Kanima venom. This allowed him to secrete a clear, viscous fluid from his claws which he could use to paralyze a victim by stabbing them with his claws and injecting the venom into them, and he could also "milk" the venom from his claws to coat surfaces and paralyze others through contact. He first used Kanima venom to paralyze Scott and force him to drop Lydia through a grate into the sublevel, and he also attempted to use it against the Beast to help him absorb his powers, though this ultimately failed. Weaknesses Though Theo, as a Chimera, was not susceptible to mountain ash like true supernaturals are, the fact that his powers were likely inferior in strength to real shapeshifters still put him in a disadvantage in a fight. However, gaining more offensive powers such as Kanima venom production and electromagnetokinesis has helped compensate for the lack of physical strength in comparison to Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune. It is unknown if Theo is vulnerable to substances such as wolfsbane, mistletoe, or wolf lichen, which are commonly used to weaken Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Relationships * Corey and Theo (Packmates) * Hayden and Theo (Packmates) * Josh and Theo (Packmates) * Theo and Tracy (Packmates) * Kira and Theo (Enemies) * Liam and Theo (Enemies) * Lydia and Theo (Enemies) * Theo and Malia (Frenemies) * Stiles and Theo (Enemies) * Scott and Theo (Enemies) * Deucalion and Theo (Former Allies, Enemies) * Theo and the Dread Doctors (Former Allies) Etymology *'Theo': Theo is the short form of the masculine given name Theodore, which is derived from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros), meaning "gift of God" or "divine gift." This is a combination of the Greek roots Θεος (theos), "god," and δωρον (doron), meaning "gift." It is a name notable for being shared by several saints, including Theodore of Amasea, Theodore of Tarsus, and Theodore of the Studite, along with also being the name of two popes. However, some names beginning with the prefix Theo-'' are not necessarily derived from Greek, but are rather derived from the Old Germanic ''theud, meaning "people'' or "folk." Such Germanic names include Theobald, Theodoric, and Theolonius.'' *'Raeken': Raeken is a variant of the name Reagan, an Anglicized version of the Irish surname Ó Riagáin ("son of Riagán"), which is derived from the Irish personal name Riagán, which means "little king" or "little warrior." The name also is derived from the word riodhgach, meaning "impulsive," which, combined with the meanings "little king or warrior," is a very fitting surname for Theo Raeken considering his desire to be Alpha ("king"), his warrior instincts, and his impulsivity. Trivia * Theo was the first Chimera and the only one to survive the Dread Doctors experimentation without rejecting his transformation like the others or needing to be resurrected with the green serum. However, though his transformation was successful, he was not truly a successful Chimera, as he was an unsuitable host for the Beast of Gevaudan, which was the Dread Doctors' ultimate goal. * Theo is the first and only person on the show who has successfully stolen the powers of creatures of a different species than himself, as evidenced when he killed Josh Diaz and stole his power of electromagnetokinesis, and when he killed Tracy Stewart and stole her ability to produce Kanima venom. * In Season 5A, Theo tries to corrupt the McCall Pack, especially Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate, as he wanted to take control of the pack after Scott's death. ** Theo encouraged Stiles to keep Donovan's death secret in order to gain Stiles' trust by bonding with him over having to kill in self-defense. It is likely that Theo sent Donovan after Stiles with the intention of forcing Stiles to kill Donovan so he could have something to use to manipulate him and turn him against Scott. ** Theo also supported Malia in her desire to kill her mother, likely both out of genuine concern for Malia as well as to make her personality darker to increase the chances that she would be in his pack. * Theo is drawn to Malia due to her being a Werecoyote, suggesting that Werecoyotes can unconsciously feel a kinship with one another. ** It is possible that Theo is drawn to Malia because of an unconscious need for a coyote mate or pack. * Theo has the unique ability to shapeshift into a full wolf, a power that no other Chimera is known to possess. * After failing to have Liam kill Scott so he could kill Liam and take Scott's Alpha power, Theo turned his sights on taking the Beast of Gevaudan's power, though he was ultimately unsuccessful in this task as well. * Cody Christian has stated Theo wants to became a real Werewolf, which was further confirmed by Theo's comments in the show, which made it obvious that he has an inferiority complex about being a Chimera and not a true shapeshifter. * According to Teen Wolf creator, Jeff Davis, everyone loved working with Cody Christian, which is why they left his fate uncertain rather than killing him off, leaving it open so that he could possibly return at some point. * The same wolf that was used to represent Derek Hale's full-wolf form was also used to represent Theo's full-wolf form. * It has been confirmed that Theo will be returning for Season 6, which seems to indicate that Theo is still alive despite being trapped underground. Gallery Theo_3.png Teen_Wolf_News_New_Wolf_growl.png 5x09_Theo_in_doctors_lair.jpg 5x02_wolf.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_7_Strange_Frequencies_Theo_wolf_face.png Theo_wolf_form.png Theo_1.png Theo_2.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Theo_with_a_hammer.jpg Wolf_close_up.png Young_theo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Werecoyotes Category:Characters Category:Status Unknown Category:Shapeshifters Category:LGBT_Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters